defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Drorin Thunderbrew
Drorin '''is the son of '''Brundibar Thunderbrew and Glecra Ironbrow of Kharanos. While being a member of the esteemed Thunderbrew Clan, Drorin is the first of his kinsmen to turn his back on its acknowledged trade, the Ale brewing in favour of exploration and treasurehunting. He is now a senior member of the Explorers' League, and is noted among its major Cartographers, Naturalists and Journeymen. He also boasts his Cooking skills and knowledge of Gadgetry. He is rumoured to have accompanied Nat Pagle in his travels, and hence to be a skilled Fisherman aswell. Along with Bharun Ironbrow, a cousin and a loyal companion, Drorin is a founding member of the Forgefire Wayfarers, an appendix of the Explorers' League consisting of Explorers who volunteered to spearhead the League's expeditions to uncharted and hostile lands, in search for knowledge and riches. Biography Early Life Born in Kharanos, Drorin had little to worry about during his tender years as a Beardling. His parents were deeply engaged in the maintenance of the Thunderbrew Distillery. He, as many of his kinsmen inherited a great love for Ale and Food. However, he developed a great affection for the outdoors which overshadowed the comfort of domestic life. While his mother never approved his passion, his father treated it unequally and groomed it in secret. Not once did he take young Drorin to the woods of Dun Morogh in search of Boars to hunt. Being the skilled pathfinder he was, Brundibar not only made Drorin familiar with the ways of of the wild, But also a precise Marksman. Unwilling to take part in the management of the Distillery, but rather tread the path charted by his curiosity and dare, Drorin left for Ironforge. During those days, the thoughts of most Dwarves lied at the Riches deep beneath the mountains of Khaz Modan. Following the footsteps of his father, Drorin joined the army of Khaz Modan. He served as a Mortarman along with his lifelong friend and cousin Bharun. They participated in a many conflicts, the most notable of which were the Second and the Third wars. The First War Years of participating in local conflicts of the Dwarves and their antagonist neighbours, such as the Frostmane Trolls, Troggs and the warring Dark Iron Clan made Drorin a hardy fighter. At that time, the friendship of Dwarves and the Humans, particularly those of the kingdoms of Azeroth and Stromgarde grew, and new bonds of alliance and trade were knotted. Hence, an increasing amount of Dwarves were sent up north and down south to aid the humans in their battles against common enemies. Drorin's squad was dispatched southwards to aid King Llane with securing the lands bordering with the Stranglethorn Vale, which was at that time occupied by the Gurubashi Empire. Drorin grew friendly with his Human hosts, and struggled to prolong his service there (At that time, the lands of Khaz Modan were relatively secure, so he prefered to be stationed at his present location, rather than being garrisoned in Ironforge). As nine years have passed since the day Drorin and Bharun set foot on Azerothian soil, their allies and hosts decided to grant them a token of gratitude for their loyal service, and gifted them with a honorary citizenship of Stormwind. While Bharun enjoyed the company of the local lasses and ale (Drorin did too, but to a lesser extent), Drorin chose to spend the well-earned weeks of repose in lurking within the Libraries and the Magical archives he was allowed to review by the city's Conjurers. Six months were Drorin, Bharun and some of their counterparts in the debt of Human hospitality until the Hordes of the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth, and they were soon recalled to war. But alas, the menace of the Daemonic armies overwhelmed all who fought them, and a feeble defense soon turned into a hasty, bloody retreat for the Humans and their allies. Willing to share the fate of their brethren in arms, Drorin, Bharun and many of their counterparts chose not to return home, and remain in the burning human Kingdom. Much bravery was witnessed along the human defenses, strengthened by their Dwarven, Elven and even Gnomish allies, but to no avail. As the ring tightened around the keep of Stormwind, the thought of defending their own homeland from a possible invasion stirred in the minds of many. The Dwarves became increasingly worried of the little distance between the kingdom of Azeroth and Khaz Modan. With heavy hearts and great sadness, the Dwarves took one of the last ships to leave the ancient harbor of Stormwind, heading back to Khaz Modan, to worry their kinsmen of the impending danger. Stormwind fell, but the marauding Orcish armies refused to advance further, and settled upon the ruins of the Human Kingdom. The Second War As 4 years passed since Stormwind befell to the Orcs, the Dwarves of Ironforge shut themselves within the mountain, and initiated a wide fortification enterprise for their land. Drorin, who was well familiar with the terrain, volunteered, among others, to spy over the rearmament of the Orcs. It was at that time clear that whatever assault the Old Horde may launch, it is destined to pass through the lands of Khaz Modan, for it was the only way north, except for the Great Sea. Drorin and Bharun went south, and settled within the northernmost hills of Elwynn, where no Orc could, or rather, wanted to climb, but the sight of the ruins which once were the capital of the kingdom of Azeroth were well visible, and the schemes of the Horde could be seen from afar. However, little was there to report during the first months of their presence there. The Orcs were not eager into battle, and it seemed that a disturbance within their own ranks kept them unsettled. Drorin's heart grew lighter as he hoped that this repose, as volatile and as high a price paid for it will linger. Soon were his hopes shattered by the sudden and massive arrival of Orcs, Ogres and their Trollish allies that swarmed across wherever the eye could see across the plains of Stormwind. Apart of that, the hasty construction of Orcish Warships signaled that war is soon upon them, and they headed back to Ironforge. As they arrived, they discovered that Ironforge had already joined a newly formed Alliance, and that the armies of the Bronzebeard, and Wildhammer Clans were preparing to leave their sanctuaries, and scatter across Khaz Modan. After a few days of rest, Drorin and Bharun packed their gear, and marched east with their comrades, heading to Thelsamar. That area of Khaz Modan which was surrounded by the Loch was rarely attacked, except of rare incursions of the Dark Iron Dwarves residing south. A large Dwarven host gathered there inorder to defend the narrow passes leading north from the Badlands should an assault from the Blackrock Mountain be launched. And it soon so happened. Grom Hellscream, the self-proclaimed Warchief of the Deamonic Horde assailed Khaz Modan with all its might. The Dwarves and their Gnomish allies held the passes for a short count of days, but the unending assaults weakened them, and they started to retreat northwards. Though causing the Orcs equal, and even greater losses than their own, the defenders of Khaz Modan were heavily outnumbered, and were continuously pushed northwards. Drorin, Bharun and their comerades had their last stand at the outpost of Dun Algaz before scattering west, and northwards, splitting the survivors in two. While some fled to Ironforge, the others, Drorin and Bharun amongst them, chose to head north to the Wetlands and join their kinsmen at the Thandol Span. As they traversed the Algaz Mountains, they took the road heading northwest, and then north to the Span. Little did they know that the Wetlands fell to the Dragonmaw Clan of the Orcs whose base of operation was the ruined Wildhammer Capital of Grim Batol. The small group of weary Dwarves and Gnomes made it possible for them to reach the Span and not be spotted by the Orcish Dragonriders, whom they have seen from afar, but knew nothing of. Though constantly changing hands, the Span at that time was under the control of the Alliance. Warmly welcomed, the Dwarves were given a few days of rest from their tiresome journey, which they mostly spent on telling the tales of their heroic battle against the hordes of Hellscream. After a few days, the Orcs, reinforced by the triumphant Hellscream, and the Humans, also reinforced by the triumpant armies whom have recently secured the shores of Lordaeron engaged in a great clash. While the Dwarves and elves launched deadly barrages of mortarfire and volleys of arrows, the great Human conjurers countered the Orcish Dragonriders from annihilating the Human foot army. Recorded as one of the bloodiest battles of the Second war, the Alliance prevailed, and chased the Orcs and their allies to the very pit from whence they came, the Dark Portal. First, however, the Dwarves convinced the Human warlods to liberate their land, and the Orcish host besieging Ironforge soon fled as it was assaulted from within the city by its defenders, and the Humans from behind. Drorin and Bhaun followed the Humans to the Blasted Lands, and with bitter tears of remembrance of the fallen wittnessed the annihilation of the Dark Portal. Azeroth, was no longer under the threat of Orcs, and Drorin headed home. He found little of it, as Kharanos was sacked and pillaged by the Orcs. He could only differ the bodies of his parents, found in the deepest cellar of the Distillery by the rotting rags they wore. Few days it took him to lay his slaughtered kinsmen to rest, aided by Bharun. He returned to Ironforge, while Bharun, ever eager for a fight, headed back to the rebuilding Stormwind as a mercenary. Beyond the Dark Portal After his return to Ironforge, Drorin was finally able to practice his passion. He embarged on long journeys to the north, hoping to see the great sights he witnessed during the campaigns in which he had participated. Long did he walk Azeroth, mapping, sketching and exploring whatever place his feet carried him to. No rock was left untouched. He traveled along the ancient roads of Khaz Modan, documenting all he deemed worthy (Which was indeed alot). He traversed the precipices of Dun Modr and crossed the span northwards into the land of the Arathi. He grew much fond of its ruins and views, and stayed there for many months, studying the ancient land as well as he could. After many months, he departed from the Highlands and descended south. He returned to Dun Morogh, and after a short visit in Ironforge continued to Elwynn. He crossed the mountainous terrain inbetween not once, so therefore it did not take him long to reach New Stormwind. Upon his arrival he was reunited with Bharun, who at that time was fighting along a mercenary known as Danath. He was quickly brought up to date by his cousin as to the news from the Orcish frontier. During his travels he had heard rumours of that the Dark Poral yet remained a threat to the Alliance despite its destruction and the construction of Nethergarde Keep to monitor its activity, but addressed it as the blabbering of worrisome Mages. Little of Bharun's drunken gibbering could be clearly understood, but what he had managed to gather is that a powerful artifact was stolen from the keep of Stormwind by an Orc rumoured to be Ner'zhul of the Shadowmoon Clan, and that an expedition is being organised to venture into the Dark Portal and retreive that artifact. Drorin, who had only heard the tales of the magical world that lies beyond the Dark Portal, soon convinced Bharun to volunteer. The two Dwarves ventured to Nethergarde, which was but recently relieved from an Orcish siege. There, the upcoming expedition was bolstering its ranks. Reluctant to traverse the Dark Portal by their own, Drorin and Bharun hoped to join the main expeditionary force until a better plan of action could be deviced. Luckily, a leading member of the expedition was no else but Danath, the mercenary leader alongside which Bharun had recently fought. Having remembered Bharun, Danath agreed that the two adventurers join his force, but only should they aid the Alliance to gain footholdon the other end of the Portal before going about their buisness. Having had them them give him their word, Danath welcomed the two Dwarves to his host. A few days after, the expedition was finally ready to set on its journey. The crossing of the Black Morass was indeed a true hardship for anyone, even a well-worn traveller such as Drorin. The dense forestry, full of bothersome insects and critters was soon replaced by a barren wasteland, where even despite the shining of the sun, darkness loomed during every hour of the day. Three days they marched from Nethergarde to the rift where the Dark Portal once stood. Upon their arrival, many turned back. The fear of the unknown grew heavy in the hearts of all present. The entire expeditionary host gathered around to witness as Khadgar, the great Conjurer of Stormwind, summon his Arcane powers to remove the magical seal from the rift, and open the Dark Portal once again. This sight was forever documented by a brief sketch made by Drorin in his journal. And so, the legendary world of Draenor revealed before Drorin. A sight he would never have thought to witness. The great stone fassad of the Portal lead to to a barren wasteland much like that on Azeroth, but also much different. Instead of the sky, the great nether itself was visible to the eye. Great precipices towered on the very horizon while great chunks of earth floated motionlessly in the air. After a few moments of amazement, the expedition set out to establish a base nearby. After about a days march, the first outpost of the Alliance was built upon the soil of Draenor. It was named Honor Hold, overlooking the Orcish Hellfire Citadel. (More to come)